It's Easier To Run
by FanficFixation
Summary: He looked up at the dark sky and smiled sadly, 'I'm scared of rejection, so I choose to be alone'. Bruce Banner opens up to the only person who's offered him acceptance and friendship.


Summary

He looked up at the dark sky and smiled sadly, 'I'm scared of rejection, so I choose to be alone'. Bruce Banner opens up to the only person who's offered him acceptance and friendship.

Friendship - Banner/Stark

Author Note

Just a little prompt to brush up on my writing skills before I attempt to write a long Avengers fic, you wouldn't believe how long it took to write this O.o Also this is my first avengers story so go easy on me ;) Let me know what you think, enjoy.

**It's Easier To Run**

Tony Stark stumbled out of his lab feeling drowsy and completely drained. After spending over 48 hours working non-stop on his latest project to improve the strength of the iron man suit he'd finally decided to turn in and call it a night. He'd been awake for so long that no endless amounts of coffee and caffeine could keep him going, the stuff went through his system like water; it had little effect on him anymore.

As much as he hated to admit it he was shattered.

Stubbornly he'd continued working and it was only after he'd nearly welded his hand to a table that he thought it best to continue tomorrow. His was glad Bruce had left a few hours earlier; he would have thrown a fit if he'd seen the near accident.

He yawned loudly as he entered the elevator, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Take me up Jarv, I need a night cap.'

'Very well sir.' the AI replied.

The doors closed and reopened just a minute later.

Stark stepped out onto the top floor and instantly made his way over to the mini bar in the corner, the only faint light in the room was the glow from his reactor beneath his shirt and the moonlight shining through the transparent glass windows surrounding one side of the room.

Not caring for a specific drink, he swiped a random bottle from a nearby cabinet and poured himself a large glass of one of the many alcoholic beverages he had in supply. He leaned back against the metal counter and took a large swig, relaxing at the familiar warmth it produced at the back of his throat.

As he set the glass down on the smooth metal surface behind him, he flinched when his fingers brushed with a foreign object. He turned around, squinting his eyes in the dim light as he examined the object in front of him with mild curiosity.

It was a pair of thin, wire framed glasses, unmistakably belonging to Bruce Banner.

Stark smiled as he twiddled them between his fingers, trust Banner to leave his glasses in a random place. He often put them down and walked away, forgetting where he'd left them. That reminded him, where was the man?

He was vaguely aware that Banner left the lab whilst he was talking to Jarvis and making some calculations, he was sure he'd heard him mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll be right back'.

He hadn't seen him since.

'Jarvis what time is it?' Stark asked curiously, downing the remainder of his drink.

'The time is exactly 2:54 am sir.'

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. It was defiantly way too early for Bruce to be turning in for the night; Stark had learnt in the first few weeks of Banner and the other Avengers moving into the tower that he was a night owl, just like himself. Usually he would spend all night working in the lab before retiring in the early hours of the morning. He glanced at the glasses in his hand before placing them back on the counter.

If he wasn't in the lab then where was he?

'Hey Jarv where's Banner?'

'I believe Dr Banner is on the roof sir, and has been for approximately two hours.' the AI responded.

His eyes widened.

The roof? Why would he be there at such a late hour?

Stark walked away from the mini bar and over to the far corner of the room, stopping when he reached the door.

Sure enough when he glanced outside he could see the doctor standing outside on the edge of the building looking down.

Stark stared at the unusual sight in front of him and his curiosity soon got the better of him.

Very slowly he opened the door and silently crept closer.

* * *

Bruce Banner stood alone on the roof of Stark tower.

A gentle breeze tussled his short brown hair, tinged with grey. The sleeves of his purple shirt were rolled up to his elbows, causing goose bumps to prickle his bare arms. His hands gripped the thin safety bar in front of him, holding his weight as he leaned forward, observing the view below.

The streets were still; there were few pedestrians and cars at this late hour. Only the distant light from streetlamps and billboards could be seen from this great height.

Bruce looked up at the night sky and gazed at the moon and the stars illuminating the city, cherishing the peaceful silence. He used to do the same thing as a child. A small smile graced his lips at the nostalgic feeling as he recalled a distant memory of him and his mother walking hand in hand under the moonlight in the local park, so happy and without a care in the world.

That was before everything changed.

Before his childhood innocence was stolen and stripped away, leaving him angry, beaten and miserable.

His fists clenched the metal railing tightly, turning his knuckles white in anger as he remembered the many nights his father came home with an empty beer bottle in his hand, shouting and slurring abuse.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that his mother's life was taken away by a selfish drunk, who had been childishly jealous of the strong loving bond between mother and son. She had a heart of gold and didn't deserve the undignified death she had suffered. Bruce wished he had been strong enough to protect one of the few people who truly loved him, if she was still around things might have turned out differently.

But it was too late now.

Bruce wondered what it was that he'd done to deserve this fate, the constant downward spiral of anger and hurt that surrounded his life.

Maybe he was cursed.

Almost every night when he closed his eyes his past haunted his dreams and there was one person who he often thought of.

Betty.

He wondered what had become of her.

He would always remember the last time he saw her. It was impossible to forget the pain and sadness in her eyes as he was forced to turn and walk away. Wherever she was he hoped that she was happy. She probably had a family now and had long forgotten about him.

It was all Ross's fault. Him and the damn army chasing him like a wild animal hunting its prey.

He hated Ross. He hated the army and he hated his father.

But most of all he hated himself; because he was a monster.

A dangerous freak that would never fit into society, he would always be deemed as a problematic monstrosity. The apprehensive and mistrustful looks everyone sent his way on the shield helicarrier over a month ago would never be forgotten. Even now people still reached for their weapons when he was in the same room, not that he blamed them; he would probably do the same if he were in their shoes.

Everyone feared the beast within him.

Everyone accept one man.

Bruce quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and sighed.

'How long have you been standing there?' Banner called tiredly, acknowledging a familiar presence behind him. He didn't bother to turn around as Tony Stark stepped out from the shadows.

'You know I could ask you the same question.' he jibbed light heartedly. 'Geez Bruce, how'd you even know I was there? I came out here with the stealth of a fucking ninja,' he rambled, 'hey I bet I'd give Romanoff a run for her money.'

Banner glanced over his shoulder briefly and turned away.

'Let's just say my other half is a little paranoid.'

There was a short pause before Stark strode over to the doctor, occupying the empty spot beside him. He looked down at the ground, whistling as he observed the drop.

'Long way to fall huh?'

Banner said nothing.

'I never did get even with that asshole Loki for pushing me out of a window' he mused, trying to ease the tension in the air. 'If I ever see reindeer games again, I'm gonna stick his stupid pointy helmet so far up his ass that even magic won't be able to get it out.'

Banner remained silent and Stark cast him a weary look.

'You can stop looking at me like that.'

'Like what?' the billionaire responded quickly.

'You know what,' Bruce answered pointedly.

'I have no idea what you're talking about…' he faltered, trying to keep his expression innocent; but failing miserably.

'I'm not going to jump Tony.'

Stark looked up at the scientist and couldn't help but notice how tired Banner looked. The man looked truly lost standing on the edge of the newly built Avengers tower, looking down at the empty city beneath them. He looked low and that made Tony feel unusually anxious.

'Just because you're not gonna jump, doesn't mean you're not thinking about it.'

This seemed to snap Bruce out of his trance like state.

'We all know it would take a lot more than a fall to finish me off,' he answered offhandedly.

'What are you doing out here Bruce?'

Banner began unconsciously fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt, which Tony recognised as one of his many nervous habits.

'Thinking.'

'About?' Stark pressed, willing the man to elaborate further.

'Everything,' Bruce answered loosely.

The billionaire frowned in dissatisfaction at the shortness of his answer. From the moment he met Bruce it was obvious that he was a quiet, withdrawn guy; the complete opposite of himself. Stark was loud and boisterous, often the centre of attention and he loved every minute of it. Banner, not so much. Bruce preferred to blend into the walls and pretend he didn't exist, shying away from human interaction. It made him feel uncomfortable and often he found the presence of others to be suffocating.

Tony didn't blame the guy for wanting to hide away after the way people had treated him in the past.

Stark knew the Doctor had his bad days, but he had never seen him looking so fragile and isolated. In the short time he'd known him, Tony found himself feeling strangely protective over the man he'd recently become friends with. He enjoyed Bruce's company and found it refreshing to talk to someone on par with his own scientific knowledge.

So, for his own good he'd made it his mission to try and coax Bruce from his shell and so far he'd been unsuccessful. But that didn't stop him from trying.

'You know you can talk to me about anything Bruce.' Stark spoke softly with a rare edge of sincerity.

Banner shifted apprehensively and heaved a sigh, before turning around and walking away from the edge of the building. He lowered himself to floor, taking a seat in the shadows and leaned back against the brickwork, shifting to one side allowing Tony to join him, the billionaire immediately slid next to him.

'How'd you know I was here?' Banner inquired curiously.

'You're stalling Brucey,' Stark pointed out.

Banner rolled his eyes in response.

'You left your nerd specs by the bar,' Tony teased, 'getting a night cap were we?' he smirked.

'You know I don't drink,' Bruce answered swiftly, pulling his knees to his chest to sit more comfortably.

Tony eyed at him in curiosity.

'You should you know, it might help you and green bean relax a little,' he chided.

Bruce glared at him pointedly.

'It might also have the opposite effect.'

'You, get drunk? I'm sure toddlers are scarier than a drunk Bruce Banner,' Tony snorted coolly, before he had a sudden realisation.

'Oh! You mean Hulkie might get drunk? Man I would love to see that! Hey you think he'd like Absinthe? I could order some in and we cou-'

'It not because of the other guy,' the scientist interrupted, cutting off the billionaire's excited incoherent rambling.

Stark noticed the sudden look of pain and anguish in the doctor's eyes. Before he could question the man, Bruce began speaking again, this time with a distant look on his face.

'My dad was a uh schizoaffective,' Bruce spoke hesitantly, staring at the ground. 'He was always so aggressive and angry.'

Stark said nothing, content with just listening to the troubled man next to him, he stayed silent, urging him to continue. There was a small pause before Bruce resumed speaking.

'He was abusive and violent, constantly drunk; used me and my mother as a punching bag and you know I don't think I remember one time when he didn't have a bottle in his hand,' Banner spoke softly with a defeated look on his face. 'I can't even look at a drink without thinking of him.'

Tony wished he had brought a strong drink outside with him. He had a vague idea that Bruce had a difficult upbringing, but this was more than he'd imagined. Tony thought he had a tough childhood with a few daddy issues, but clearly he'd had it easy. At that moment he wanted to comfort Bruce and reassure him that everything was fine. His dad wasn't around to hurt him anymore and he should forget about the past and move forward but he pushed his ego to one side and forced himself to sit still and remain silent and listen.

'One night, my mom finally decided she'd had enough of being pushed around; so we packed our bags,' Bruce paused momentarily, taking a stuttered breath.

'Caught us just as we were loading up the car, he got mad and he hit my mother just like he always did, but this time when she fell she didn't get back up.'

Starks eyes widened in shock as he caught a glimpse of Bruce's saddened expression. His mother was murdered? The poor woman.

'He ended up in a mental institute so I tried to forget about him and move on, went to live with my aunt, but eventually they let him out and he found me at moms grave on her anniversary-' his voice trailed off and he stiffened at the end of his sentence before continuing half-heartedly.

'He told me it was fault she was dead and I was a failure, he threw a few punches and for the first time in my life I decided to fight back.'

Tony remained quiet.

'He fell and hit his head on her tombstone, killed him instantly and to this day I don't feel an ounce of guilt or remorse.'

'I wouldn't either,' Tony finally spoke up, trying to ease the man's guilty conscience.

'You know my father always said I was a monster and I'm beginning to think he was right.'

'You're not a monster Bruce,' Tony declared reassuringly, Bruce let out a humorous laugh.

'Try telling that to the army and everyone in Manhattan; everyone knows I'm dangerous freak,' he retorted.

'That's not true,' Stark asserted forcefully.

'Isn't it?' Banner questioned, 'Don't you think it's ironic? People used to hurt me but know it's the other way round, I should be the one locked up in a psychiatric hospital.'

'You saved me,' the billionaire argued.

'That wasn't me,' Bruce answered irritably and Stark came to a swift awareness.

'You're thinking of running aren't you?' he questioned, already knowing the response he would receive.

'It's better if I leave,' Banner assured.

'Better for whom exactly?' Tony pushed for a response.

'Everyone,' the genius asserted swiftly.

The billionaire sighed, he was tired of hearing the doctor put himself down. It was no secret that Banner spent most of his life running from the army like a never ending game of cat and mouse, but it wasn't just the army he ran from. He ran from the world walking a lonely road, and Tony couldn't fathom why.

Was he scared of hulking out around other people?

No it couldn't be that. He'd spent a considerable amount of time in India helping people in poverty stricken villages for little in return, if it wasn't about the interaction then what was the reason?

'Why do you run Bruce?' he asked inquisitively, determined to hear the answer.

There was a heavy silence as Bruce sat looking hesitate and in deep thought. Tony was about to push the man for a response when he finally spoke up.

'I'm scared of rejection so I choose to be alone,' Banner smiled sadly.

Tony felt his heart pang. It was clear the man sought acceptance but it wasn't easy to obtain. Especially when people were afraid of his big green alter ego.

'Everywhere I go people chase me or I end up hurting someone.'

The scientist leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the sky.

'Trouble follows me, this time I got lucky, but sooner or later my luck will run out.'

Stark eyed the man sat beside him, taking in the look of distress and sorrow on his face.

'I'm tired of running but it's all I know how.'

It slowly dawned on the billionaire; Bruce had spent so long running and being chased that he had forgotten what it was like to be around other people, friends and family. Admittedly Tony had few friends, the only person he would call his friend was Rhodey, possibly Happy too. The only family he had was his beloved Pepper; if it wasn't for that small group of individuals he would have no one. Even after the Avengers moved into the tower Tony was hesitant to call what they had a 'friendship', he was more comfortable with the term 'co-workers'. But not for Bruce.

Out of all of the earth's mightiest heroes, Bruce was the one he got along with the most. He could spend hours in the man's company and never grow bored, he was witty, intelligent and genuinely comfortable to be around. He was also one of the few people who didn't take Tony's jokes and sharp remarks seriously and could throw back a few wisecracks of his own. When he was around Bruce his mind was constantly buzzing. To him Bruce wasn't just a colleague or a co-worker, he was his buddy and it displeased him to see him this uptight.

'I don't know what to do,' Banner breathed wearily.

Stark recognised the look that the physicist currently had in his eyes, it was the same look that he had back on the Helicarrier a few weeks ago when he spoke of his desperation to end it all.

'_I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!'_

It was clear the Bruce Banner was fragile and broken. From what the billionaire gathered he ran because staying in one place for too long made him feel edgy and trapped, it made him feel like a sitting duck. Just like on the Helicarrier, closed spaces made him suffer mild claustrophobia like being a cadged animal. The scientist was always looking over his shoulder for the next threat, getting ready to run.

Bruce would benefit from being around other people in a stable environment. He needed a place where he could feel relaxed and at ease with the knowledge that someone was always watching his back. Like broken glass, someone needed to glue the pieces back together so they were stronger and tougher.

Tony stark would be happy to do just that.

He spoke up, ending his long period of muteness.

'You should stay,' he said firmly.

'… Y-you're joking right?' Banner stuttered, no longer observing the ground he stared, taken back by the inventor's suggestion.

'Brucey I'm offended, you know my jokes are funnier than that,' Stark answered boastfully.

'Have you seen the way they all look at me? I swear I stubbed my toe three days ago and Steve nearly evacuated the whole building,' Bruce joked lightly, looking self-doubtful. Tony could sense the true hurt behind the joke.

'They'll all warm up to you and the big guy, just give it time and if not then Jarvis can show them where the door is' the billionaire affirmed.

'They're all afraid of me, it would never work' the scientist stated matter-of-factly, 'they don't trust me.' Banner stood up from his seated position and began pacing slowly; Tony stayed seated and watched him pace back and forth in front of him.

Tony snorted at the statement.

It was almost impossible to imagine why people would be afraid of Bruce Banner, a timid, soft spoken genius who had the patience of a saint and who was as calm as a monk. Tony was sure that if you looked up the word's serene and non-violent in the dictionary Bruce's name would be there somewhere. In his opinion anyone who was afraid of Bruce was a fool, because in all honestly he was the most humble; trustworthy man Tony had ever met.

There was more to Bruce then the Hulk and he didn't understand why other people couldn't see that.

'I'm not afraid of you, or the big guy.'

The Doctor smiled sadly at his words, how very predictable.

'Not everyone enjoys playing with fire like you do.'

Bruce's heart warmed considerably at the abrupt memory of the two of them working together for the first time in search of the Tersseract. The physicist would never forget the playful banter and teasing from the other genius. The light-hearted humour made him feel quickly comfortable and at ease for the first time in years.

It was a feeling he could get used too.

But that was something he tried not to think about. After all there was no point in dwelling over something that would probably never happen.

'The more times you play with fire, the less likely you are to get burned,' Stark jested, trying to ease the pressure. The billionaire arose from the floor and approached his lab partner steadily.

'Seriously Bruce you should stick around candy land for a while, I promise a-'

'… Stress free environment right?' Bruce interrupted, sighing unenthusiastically.

'Exactly! Come on Bruce don't think just say yes, it'll be fun!'

'Fun? Oh yeah I'm sure it will be very entertaining watching me hulk out and kill somebody!'

'You can't run forever Bruce.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Come on don't be ridiculous, I want you here and you want to stay, so what's the damn problem?' Tony snapped becoming irritated. The conversation was going round in circles and seemed to be going nowhere.

'You know what the problem is, the problem is I'm a danger and no one wants me he-'

'Bruce Banner you shut up and listen to me right now!'

The quarrelling stopped and Bruce was taken aback by Tony's sudden loud tone, he grabbed Bruce by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

'You are one of the kindest, thoughtful people I have ever met and trust me, I've met a lot of people,' Tony kept a firm grip on Bruce's shoulder. '... and as long as you stay here I promise that you'll never have to run from anyone ever again' Stark took a deep breath and continued.

'You're a gifted genius and honestly buddy? You're my best friend and I want you to be happy.'

Bruce looked at the billionaire with wide eyes.

'Tony I-'

'Listen, forget about hulk and forget about everyone else, you're not a monster Bruce and you deserve the same happiness that everyone else does, so I'll be damned if I'm letting you pack your bags.'

Bruce was speechless.

He honestly didn't know what to say.

He was Tony Stark's best friend?

It sounded too good to be true, this had to be a dream. For the first time in many years someone had acknowledged him as an equal and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. There were so many emotions whizzing around inside of him as he digested Tony's words, he felt gratitude and appreciation but there was also still a lot of fear and apprehension lingering in his mind.

Tony seemed to read his thoughts.

'God Stop thinking so much, hulk is what makes you, you and I have complete faith in your control' he shook the doctor gently 'You may be a genius Bruce but you sure are an idiot sometimes you know that?'

Bruce finally found his voice.

'… I learned from the best.'

Tony broke out into a large grin.

'That's that spirit!' he chuckled, patting the scientist on the back.

'In all seriousness buddy, Stick around, I enjoy having you here man, I mean you're the only person here I can hold an intellectual conversion with, except Pepper and if you weren't here it would be so painful.' Stark chided.

Bruce smiled for the first time and Tony cherished the sight. Banner looked so relaxed and carefree when he smiled; he hoped there would be more smiling from the man in the future.

'You know I think your turning into a sap in your old age' the physicist replied wittily.

'Take advantage of it my green friend!, you're the only one who gets to see my sap' Tony chuckled light-heartedly.

'Friend huh?' Bruce shifted restlessly. 'Haven't had one of those in a while.'

Tony snaked an arm around Bruce's shoulders and pulled him in close. The doctor froze at the unexpected close proximity but quickly relaxed, leaning into the other man's warmth.

'Your amazing Bruce, don't ever forget that,' Tony smiled in sincerity.

Bruce felt his heart thaw at those words and his eyes began to sting.

'T-thank you' he whispered, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

'Hey, anything for a friend.'

If Tony noticed the way Bruce began to tear up, he didn't show it. Instead he pulled the man closer and just smiled.

For the first time in his life Bruce felt completely safe. He felt welcome in his new environment and relaxed. There would be no more run anymore, he didn't have a reason to. There would be no more sleepless nights filled with anxiety and fear, staring longingly at the loaded revolver by his bedside. He'd finally gained acceptance and friendship and it felt wonderful.

He'd finally found something worth living for.

He just hoped that the rest of the team would accept him as graciously as Tony did.

Bruce sighed in content and let the weight of his thoughts and worries flow free.

'We're more than just friends you know Bruce,' Stark spoke up interrupting him from his thoughts.

Banner met Starks gaze with curiosity and Tony grinned back.

'We're science bro's.'

Bruce couldn't help but smile like an idiot, he felt so weightless and happy and he cherished the unfamiliar feeling.

He felt extremely lucky, but more than anything else of he felt pride.

That was because for the first time in his life he finally felt human.

And it was all thanks to Tony Stark.

A man who he was proud to call his science bro.


End file.
